


The Perfect Stretch

by awriterinthevoid



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blame Jensen for this one, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, JMDV - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Size Queen Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterinthevoid/pseuds/awriterinthevoid
Summary: After shooting the day Jensen told that stupid fart joke on set, Misha takes him home to prove how loose he really is.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	The Perfect Stretch

Jensen gasps a little as Misha shoves him hard against the wall just inside the door. He shivers, but the condo is always a little chilly in January, at least just inside the front door.

"You're thinking too hard," Misha says before pouncing, capturing Jensen's mouth in a searing kiss that's mostly teeth and tongue.

"What's gotten into you, buddy?" Jensen asks when they pull back, but Misha just growls and makes his way down Jensen's neck, pulling his cashmere scarf aside roughly. 

"Dannel's hanging out with Gen, the kids are with Vicki, and we've got the place alone for a while. You should worry more about what's getting into  _ you _ ," Misha rumbles against Jensen's skin, scraping his teeth along the tendon standing out in his tension.

"Fuck, Mish!" Jensen hisses.

"I was thinking the other way around."

Jensen shivers.

It only takes ten minutes until Jensen is spread out on the bed, ass in the air and moaning as Misha works a fourth finger into his sloppy hole.

"You're right, a fart wouldn't even whistle," Misha remarks placidly, twisting his fingers and pressing his thumb against Jensen's slippery perineum. "Maybe we should see how much it can take."

Jensen lets out a high-pitched whine he'll deny later as Misha slides his thick cock deep into him in one controlled thrust, but he's right. Even as big as Misha is, there's still room.

"God, you're loose," Misha murmurs, awed, thrusting lazily. "Easily fixed."

Jensen's heart leaps in his chest as Misha stretches over and fishes in Jensen's top drawer. His pulse pounds in his ears as Misha pulls out one of the slimmer dildos in their collection. This one is bi-flag colored, a gag gift from a friend from some long-forgotten Pride, but it's smaller, more manageable if they're really . . . If Misha . . .

"Oh,  _ god _ ," Jensen groans when he feels the small silicone head teasing his rim.

"Is this okay?" Misha asks, tender all of a sudden, breath soft on the shell of Jensen's ear.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen manages, pressing back into Misha and taking a deep breath. "Fuck me, baby, give me both."

For a moment it seems like it won't happen. Misha just keeps fucking him with his own cock, aiming for his prostate in a way that makes Jensen moan and writhe. But then, just when he abandons hope--

"Oohhh,  _ fuck _ !" Jensen exclaims, feeling slight pressure and then suddenly he's  _ so full _ , more full than he's ever been in his life.

"How's that feel?" Misha asks.

"So good, baby, please, you gotta fuck me. It's good, so big, c'mon babe . . ."

Misha's careful, but he does what Jensen asks and then it's  _ heaven _ . Misha's thick and hot, and the dildo stretches him just enough to put near constant pressure on his prostate, and then Jensen's so hard he's leaking everywhere. 

"Come in me," Jensen whispers, wrapping a hand around his dick. Misha thrusts harder, alternating the rhythm with the dildo and Jensen's brain melts until he can only feel the dual sensations driving him toward orgasm.

"Oh, shit, I'm coming! C-coming--" Misha stammers, thrusting in deep before coming in Jensen's ass in long pulses. As he's coming down from his orgasm, Misha stays inside Jense as long as he can, aided by the dildo. Misha strips Jensen's dick and he can feel the silicone cock shifting inside him. 

"So good, Jens, you're so good for me," Misha whispers, and with a slight wrist flick Jensen comes hard, seeing stars behind his eyelids. Misha gentles him through the aftershocks, his own cock eventually sliding out. Once Jensen stops trembling, Misha extracts the dildo and takes it to the bathroom for proper clean up later. Now he grabs a wash cloth to wipe down the worst of it.

When they're clean, Misha slides under the covers and into Jensen's arms.

"Can't believe we've never done that before, " Misha says lazily. "You're such a size queen."

"Mmm, unfair." Jensen thinks for a moment, and then perks up instead and says, "Think I could take you  _ and _ Danneel at the same time?"

"Sure," Misha says, adjusting his hold on Jensen and kissing him lightly. "But I think we're going to need some more practice first. "


End file.
